Legal Confessions
by TwilightobsessedfanxoxoEdward
Summary: 22 year old Bella Swan has just graduated college with a law degree. Her first job is to defend Edward Cullen, a member of a gang in Seattle, accused of murder and brought to California to be tried. Full summary inside. ALL HUMAN!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Damn it, Edward!"

Edward Cullen looked at his friend, Terrance. "What?" He hissed back.

"Where is he?"

Seattle's most feared gang was gathered, ironically enough, in a dark alley in the city. They were waiting for a drug dealer that Terrance had been scammed by a few nights previously. This was his usual spot for meeting his customers. The plan was to kill him the second he showed his sleezy face.

Footsteps rounded the corner walking fast, skittishly through the alley.

"That's our guy, boys." Terrance pressed a silver gun into Edward's hand. He clapped him on the shoulder. "Aim for the chest. Make this an easy one."

Edward raised the gun, his heart pounding. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but the gang had been his only family for so long. Being in it meant he was never lonely, he was never in danger, he was never hungry. There were no rules, no limits. Getting kicked out was not an option.

He took a breath and pulled the trigger.

There was a scream, but it wasn't the gruff, drunken, male voice he was expecting. Edward heard the gang sprinting in opposite directions, but he ran toward the victim.

She couldn't be any older than sixteen years old. Her green eyes were opened so that she appeared to be staring at him. Edward saw the blood spreading across her chest.

He had gotten her right in the heart. Edward stood shakily and began to back away from the corpse, but before he could tear his eyes away from the girl, a pair of hands seized him from behind.

"You're under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent." Then the police officer began reading off his rights.


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

Chapter 1: Graduation

Bella Swan sat up straight in her bed to see her roommate and best friend, Hanna, throwing her clothes into a duffel bag.

"Morning' Hanna." Bella yawned.

"Hey." Hanna rubbed her eyes.

"Are you _crying_?"

Hanna nodded. "Why aren't you? We're leaving today forever. Aw crap," she whimpered, "it's like high school graduation all over again. Guess I can't wear mascara today." Sighing she struggled to zip up her overstuffed bag. "And you," Hanna continued sternly, "you need to pack."

"Guess I'm just in denial." Bella shrugged. She looked around the messy room the girl's had shared since their freshman year. Since the college was small they never needed to change dorms causing them to be even more attached to this place then most college students would be.

"I know right? This morning on my way to pick up my coffee I ran into Britney."

"Yeah?" Bella pried feigning interest. If uninterrupted Hanna could talk for ages.

"She was like on her hands and knees begging Miss Gafford to let her stay on another year. She's just so attached to this place."

Bella began moving her neatly folded cloths into her bag, nodding and "mhming" as Hanna prattled on about all the crying seniors and the hot junior boy (very mature for his age) who tried to slip his number into her back pocket.

"Bells? Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Han. I just have a lot on my mind."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "What could you have to worry about? You completed a bachelor's degree in pre-law AND law school in four years! Do you realize it takes most normal people seven years to accomplish that?"

It was true. Bella had finished high school above and beyond the usual high school student. She'd had universities fighting over her, but she had her heart set on a small college in California. After one year of pre-law she had exceeded so much her professor suggested she apply to law school. She could take pre-law during the day and law school courses at night. So she had applied to the law school only ten minutes away from her college and gotten in. It had been a lot of work, but she was walking away with her pre-law and law degree in only four years. All her professors agreed she was exceptionally gifted, beyond brilliant, and she would go far in the world.

"Lawyers get paid on commission." Bella zipped up her bag, got off her knees and began stripping her bed. "If I can't find work, I don't get paid. If I don't get paid, I can't pay my bills. If I can't pay my bills, I am on the street."

"Shut up Bella….your such a downer. God, I'm going to miss you so much. I can't believe we won't be living together anymore. I so am not looking forward to living by myself in a big empty apartment and….HOLY CRAP!" Hanna's big blue eyes lit up. "It's so perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"What?"

"We should _share an apartment_!"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Bella!" Hanna whined. "We love each other! We're practically sisters! C'mon this way we can share the rent so neither of us will have to live in a cardboard box if our lives don't work out. _Please!_"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Hanna." Bella chimed.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. I mean I thought I'd be getting away from your sloppiness and you waltzing in at one in the morning with some guy slobbering on your neck and you ask me to go sleep at Britney's. But you _are _practically my sister and who else am I going to get the hottest celebrity gossip from?"

Hanna jumped on Bella giving her a massive hug. "Yay! I'm now slightly less depressed about leaving!"

"I already have an apartment. I was planning on moving in on Tuesday."

"It's Friday. What are we gunna do till Tuesday?"

Bella nibbled her lip. "My mom booked me a hotel room. Charlie's driving down too. So we were all going to go to dinner and stuff. You should come too."

"You sure? Cause I don't wanna encroach on your family time."

Bella laughed. "Charlie and Renee probably expect you to come along anyway."

Hanna's only family was her mom who lived in Paris due to her being a famous fashion designer. Hanna was a love child and her father left her mom as soon as he found out she was pregnant. Sure Hanna had the hottest clothes and was never without extra cash, but her mom was always too busy to deal with her so Hanna spent every holiday with Bella and whichever parent Bella was staying with.

Hanna pulled her gorgeous blonde hair out of her scrunchie and swished it around. She was already dressed in her skirt and blouse all ready to receive her diploma.

"You know you'd better hurry and get dressed Bells." Hanna glanced at her cell phone. "It's almost eleven. We have to go pick up our caps and gowns."

Bella sighed and changed into the sky blue dress her mom, Renee, had sent to her in a care package. "So I take it your mom's not coming today?"

"Nope." Hanna popped a piece of gum in her mouth and blew a bubble. "She's got some big meeting with the head of Macy's or something."

"What'd she send you?" Bella clipped a strand of hair up and smoothed out the back of her dress.

"This necklace." Hanna said nonchalantly pointing at a fancy diamond necklace hanging on her neck.

"Nice." Bella turned around examining herself in the full length mirror. "Kay let's do this thing."

Hanna looped her arm through Bella's and the girls took off to their guidance counselor's office. When they arrived a long line of girl's from their building snaked through the hallway to the office. Bella and Hanna exchanged an exasperated glance.

"Why didn't you just pick them up when you went out for coffee?" Bella grumbled.

Hanna held up her hand admiring her freshly manicured fingers. "It didn't occur to me."

Bella snorted.

"Well it didn't!" Hanna snapped indignantly.

"BELLA! HANNA!"

They turned to see Britney hobbling over to them, her makeup smeared on her face.

"Hey Brit." Hanna greeted cheerfully.

Britney started sobbing and grasped onto Bella for support. "Damn I'm gunna miss you bitches so much."

Bella could smell alcohol on Britney's breath.

"Hanna, I am so sorry for the time I called you a whore!" She wiped her tears with the back of her hand leaving a smudge of mascara. "And Bella, God you may be a smart ass, but you're the best person ever!"

"Britney!" Bella pushed Britney off her before her streaming makeup could get on her dress.

Hanna put a hand on Britney's shoulder. "Brit, hun, go see the nurse. You are beyond wasted."

"You're right." Britney squealed. "I am wasted!"

"That's right sweetie. Go see the nurse."

"Okay. Fine I will." Britney hiccupped heading off down the hall.

"God, I hope she makes me." Bella muttered.

"Ooo the lines moving!" Hanna exclaimed skipping forward. "So we need to think color schemes for our apartment!"

"I can't paint the walls. I'm renting the place."

"What color are they now?"

"White."

"Ugh," Hanna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's boring. But I guess it's better than some hideous shade of pink or something."

"There's the spirit."

"And we can juice it up with colorful furniture. I have this gorgeous lime green disk chair that'd be totally amazing in like the living room."

"Okay, I'm on board. You pick the furniture. You have a good eye for that."

Hanna clapped her hands. "Omigosh this is so exciting! Hey for the bedroom do you want bunk beds? But you know if we did that I'd need the bottom cause it's harder to have sleepovers on the top, trust me I know. This one time me and this guy were…"

Bella clapped her hand to Hanna's mouth. "You know what Hanna? Maybe bunk beds are a bad idea. How about two double beds?"

Hanna waggled her eyebrows. "Perfect."

When they finally got to the front of the line their counselor, Miss Gafford tossed them each a plastic bag with their cap and gown inside and told them to head to the stadium area.

The graduating class were all bouncing up and down, talking, hugging friends, crying their eyes out, and texting their family.

The sound of a microphone clicked on and the speakers began their speeches. Bella was only half listening. She looked out into the audience and saw Charlie and Renee sitting together in the front row. It was weird seeing her two parents sitting beside one another as if they were still married.

"And now," the dean announced, "I am proud to present the graduating class of 2010! Please hold all applause until all the names have been called…. Gracie Aaron."

The first girl, Gracie, walked up to the dean and took her diploma. The list seemed to take forever to be read. When Hanna was about to be called she looked back at Bella and mouthed _Help me_.

"Hanna Parker."

Bella smirked as Hanna walked forward. As confident and outgoing as Hanna was she hated anything to do with crowds. The thought of getting a diploma in front of hundreds of people had haunted her all week. Hanna took her seat and gave Bella the thumbs up sign.

"Bella Swan."

Bella took a deep breath and started towards the podium. The heel of her shoe turned sideways and she stumbled. A few snickers rand out around the stadium. Blushing a deep crimson, Bella approached the dean.

"Good job." He murmured to her. She shook his hand and he handed her, her two diplomas. She walked toward her chair with a strange feeling in her chest. She was done. All that was left now was to face the real world.

"Daniel Zurick."

Daniel took his seat and the dean cleared his throat. "Good job and good luck class 2010!"

Everyone jumped out of their seat and threw their caps in the air as applause echoed all around. Bella felt slightly faint as soon as her cap left her hand. She felt people pulling on her, hugging her, clapping her on the back. Hanna rushed over to her raising her diploma in the air in victory.

"WE DID IT!" She screamed over the commotion. "WE ARE DONE WITH SCHOOL!"

"BELLA!" Bella spun around to see her mom pushing through the graduates, Charlie on her heels. Bella's parents grabbed her, the both of them hugging her.

"We're so proud of you kiddo." Charlie muttered gruffly as tears poured down Renee's face. They broke apart and Bella grabbed Hanna's arm.

"Hey Hanna." Charlie greeted. "Congrats."

"Thanks Chief Swan." She sung. The group moved through the masses until they were finally outside.

"I parked the car right over there." Charlie stated pointing towards the parking lot. They strode to the car and hopped in.

The hotel was large and very expensive looking. Bella felt out of place just standing outside it. A man in a suit came out to meet them. He loaded their luggage onto a dolly and motioned for them to follow him inside.

That night Hanna and Bella lay on the beds in the room.

"Bells?" Hanna's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Bella whispered listening to the sounds of the other guests in the rooms around d theirs.

"Thanks for saying you'll room with me."

Bella heard Hanna turn over.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Hanna sighed. "Well even though we're best friends we're nothing alike. I mean I'm a slob, I'm definitely not a braniac like you, and I'm way looser than you."

"Hanna, everyone has their own style. Sure, you're a slob but you keep it on your side of the room so it's not unbearable. You are smart. You graduated today with a degree and a fairly high GPA. And you're not a whore…your just…well…you love…a lot…" Bella smiled slightly. "Just promise me something?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"At least text me before you bring a friend home. You know, so I can make the couch comfortable. And hide in the bathroom until you two are safe in your bed."

Hanna giggled. "Fine, I promise."

"Good night then."

"Night."

Another few minutes ticked by.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"It's just…I've been alone my whole life. That's why I loved college so much. I finally felt like I had a family you know? I didn't want to go back to being lonely."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want to be alone either. It works out perfectly. Now I don't have to pay all the rent."

Bella couldn't sleep at all that night. Her mind was crazy with everything she had to do. She tiptoed across the room to her bag and pulled her laptop from its case.

She sat back on her bed and turned it on. The blue light dimly lit up the room. Bella hoped the dull light wouldn't wake Hanna.

She searched up a local law firm, her heart pounding silently praying that there would be a case.

Luck was with her.

On the boards one case needed a lawyer to defend the defendant.

"Edward Cullen. 22 years old." Bella read under her breath. "Accused of murder."

A murder trial was much bigger than she was hoping to start with, but nothing else was available. She quickly e-mailed her application to the firm, shut down her laptop and drifted to sleep praying that she'd get the case.


End file.
